


familiar darkness

by eidetic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Partial Mind Control, Post-hoc Rationalizations, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, partner rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: She doesn’t know what she does. At least, that’s what Scott tells himself.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	familiar darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).

She doesn’t know what she does. At least, that’s what Scott tells himself.

There is a darkness in Jean Grey, but it is a familiar darkness, and it does not frighten him, for it is a darkness which most young mutants such as themselves share. Grief. Personal tragedy. The pain of rejection, of misunderstanding, of fear. It’s what brought them together at Xavier’s school, and it’s what makes them friends. Family. More than family.

When she pins him to the cold, hard ground, straddling his hips and tearing open his pants with her mind, he tells himself that it’s just that old, familiar darkness. Just her way of coping with the pain. When he gazes up into her eyes and sees not the clear blue that looks green through his ruby lenses but rather a yellow-white blaze as fiercely bright as the sun, he tells himself he’s just overstressed by the difficulties of their recent mission. He tells himself that he’s just imagining things.

He definitely isn’t imagining her cunt sliding up and down his cock, though, or how she holds him with her power, preventing him from participating, from reciprocating, from…well, he reminds himself that they’re boyfriend and girlfriend and so of course she doesn’t need to ask for his permission in advance if she’s not inclined to chat.

_Jean_, he thinks hard at her. _Jean, talk to me._

She doesn’t reply. Nope, he was right the first time—she’s not interested in chat.

What she is interested in, it seems, is sex. With him. Even though he can’t move, somehow his cock still manages to thicken and swell, and she takes him into her with ease, with a single, smooth motion, like he’s always belonged there. Like he belongs to her. He _does_ belong to her, Scott reminds himself, and he likes belonging to her.

As she rides him, as she takes her pleasure from him with ravenous, wanton disregard for his feelings, he has to remind himself of that again. To be honest, he has to remind himself of that several times.

She rocks against him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone so violently that it almost hurts, her muscles rippling along the length of is cock so that his pleasure intensifies in tandem with hers. He’s close to coming; he knows she is even closer than he is to coming—

When she does come, her orgasm hits him like the detonation of a thermonuclear explosion. Veins of fire light her face, and her loose red hair seems to ripple in an invisible solar wind. Jean is burning, burning, burning, and she’s making Scott burn, too—he’s panting and coming inside her—she’s consuming him with dark fire—

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it’s over. She collapses on top of him, spent. Unconscious. He groans as his cock slips wetly out of her. He feels spent, too. Drained. Like he’s been sucked dry. But he finds he can move again; she no longer holds him with the power of her mind.

So he stands, picks her up, carries her to her bed, and tucks her in.

She doesn’t know what she does, Scott reminds himself, and she won’t remember what she’s done afterwards.

And for Jean’s sake—no, for _both_ their sakes—Scott is not inclined to tell her.


End file.
